


Más importante tu felicidad

by Judecake



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Años despues, Catra necesita un abrazo, Mucho perdón, Muchos flashbacks, Multi, One-Shot, Post Temporada, Reconciliaciones, final
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judecake/pseuds/Judecake
Summary: La guerra contra Jefe Supremo había terminado, ahora Etheria y la galaxia tenía paz.Después de 6 años, Adora se toma una noche para recordar los sucesos del pasado.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Más importante tu felicidad

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot es participante del concurso de She-Ra y los memes del poder. Contiene spoilers de la cuarta temporada, y es mejor que la hayas visto antes de leer. La Idea original es de Daniela del Carmen Paz Rincon.

**\--- O ---**

Mientras dormía, los sueños de Adora eran en realidad recuerdos de su pasado. Y habían veces que estaba despierta sólo para recordar. Los recuerdos de la Horda, de la Rebelión, de la Guerra, de She-Ra y los primeros, de Catra y sus amigos. 

Habían pasado 6 años desde que todo terminó. 6 años desde que derrotaron a Jefe Supremo, desde que Double Trouble dejó de jugar para bandos, desde que Angella volvió y el Rey Micah pudo reencontrarse nuevamente con su esposa y su hija Glimmer. Y 6 años después de que Adora se alejara para vivir en el bosque.

Cuando salieron de Despondos después de reestablecer el balance de Etheria, el bucle en el que Angella estaba atrapada se rompió.

Adora todavía recordaba que pasó antes de eso. Cuando Bow, Glimmer, Catra, Entrapta y ella estaban en la nave para destruirlo desde adentro.

_"Yo buscaré a Glimmer."  
_

_"Yo iré por Jefe Supremo, Entrapta, ¿tú que harás?"_

_"Yo.. Voy a buscar a Hordak. Después de ver que ya no es el mismo, todavía quiero creer que hay alguna posibilidad para él... Sí yo la tuve porque ustedes me ofrecieron su amistad, ¡al menos voy a intentarlo! Ah, y, cuando escuchen una señal de alerta tengan cuidado y huyan de la nave. Voy a destruir la nave. Será un desperdicio viendo todo este lugar lleno de tecnología pero al menos todavía me queda la Isla Bestia."_

_Después de dividirse, Adora corrió hacía donde estaba Jefe Supremo. Entrapta había podido a duras penas un mapa de la nave, pero esta vez ya estaban preparados para todo. Debían acabar todo de una buena vez y darle finalmente la paz a Etheria. Por la gente, por las princesas que estaban en Tierra intentando proteger todo, y por sí mismos. No quería distracciones, pero algo _ _la detuvo._

_"¿Adora?" _

_Y en una pequeña celda de barrotes, estaba Catra abrazando sus rodillas sorprendida de encontrar por parte de Adora una mirada que no fuera odio._

_"Por favor, sácame de aquí. Te lo explicaré todo luego, te lo prometo."_

Glimmer y Bow se habían juntado con Entrapta después de que ella encontrara a Hordak y la ayudaron a destruir la base de datos de la nave junto con todos los proyectos de clones que habían. Justo mientras Catra y Adora estaban peleando contra Jefe Supremo.

_"¿Cómo has podido destruir todos esos planetas y tener una visión tan distorsionada? ¿Ni siquiera ves lo que estás haciendo?"_

_"Niña, soy un conquistador. He esclavizado, destruido y matado a muchos. Hace bastante tiempo que dejé de tener sentimientos así. Este gran imperio es mio, y no lo he construido a base de tonterías. Yo quiero la paz, pero para que haya paz y todo esté conforme a lo demás, debe haber alguien que lo dirija. No dejaré que otros seres inferior a mi simplemente hagan lo que deseen."_

_Unas misteriosas serpientes roboticas atraparon a Adora y la dejaron inmovilizada. Y Jefe Supremo se acercó hasta ella tomando su mejilla con sus dedos puntiagudos, que poco a poco se fueron clavando en lo profundo de su cara._

_"Y tú no serás la excepción." _

_Entonces en el campo de visión de Adora apareció Catra empujando a Jefe Supremo lejos de ella con un ataque sorpresivo, y las Serpientes simplemente se desplomaron. Luego, escuchó un sonido de alerta que invadió toda la nave._

Aquél ataque le había dejado una cicatríz, Adora soltó una parte de la sabana que la cubría y tocó su mejilla. Esas delgadas marcas no eran tan suaves como el resto de su piel si no ásperas.

No pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica al recordar lo que había pasado después de que todos salieron de la nave. Mientras Glimmer estaba en el reencuentro con sus padres, Bow festejando con todas las demás princesas y Entrapta siendo recibida por Emily y Scorpia. Cuando Catra y Adora estuvieron a solas.

_"Glimmer nos lo dijo... Tú, la salvaste antes de que Jefe Supremo intentara matarla diciéndole lo del Corazón. Pero, ¿Por qué?"_

_Los ojos de Catra estaban desanimados y Adora confundida. No sabía que sentir exactamente, incluso después de todo lo que hizo, Catra podía cambiar. Ambas estaban sentadas alrededor de una fuente del Castillo._

_"Nada de lo que hice estuvo bien desde el inicio. El llenarme de rabia cuando te fuiste, ansiar poder y luego quererte de vuelta. Tratar tan mal a todos, y hacer cosas tan malas como lo del Portal. Intenté tapar la luz con un dedo sin que me importara nada a mi alrededor." _

_Adora quiso tocar a Catra un segundo, pero en lugar de eso, prefirió dejarla hablar._

_"Tuve que perderlo todo y estar en la cima de lo malvado de este planeta para darme cuenta. La culpa me consumía pero también la ira me cegaba. Pensaba que todos me habían abandonado y que no tenía en quién confiar. Pensé eso hasta que alguien me mostró la verdad. Yo los alejé a todos y no podían confiar en mí. Porque soy tan irracional, que no me di cuenta de todo lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí, que no me di cuenta a donde iba a llegar hasta que lo vi."_

_Oír las palabras tan sinceras de Catra estrujaron su corazón. Después de todo, ella no estaba totalmente perdida. Los cabellos que intentó alisar poco a poco se estaban alocando como cuando era una niña; y detrás de la máscara estaban las raíces de los mechones que había cortado._

Después de que la guerra terminó, la Rebelión se disolvió, porque ya no había una guerra u otro bando. En su lugar, se creó la Unión de las Princesas. Donde todas podían discutir acerca de Etheria y como ayudar al planeta a avanzar de una buena manera, luego de que Jefe Supremo intentó usar a Etheria como arma, varias cosas dejaron de funcionar. Las piedras rúnicas ya no respondían a las Princesas, como si estuvieran en un estado vegetal alimentando a algo. Y gracias a Entrapta pudieron detenerlo. Desvinculó las Piedras Rúnicas que en realidad eran Tecnología como todo el resto del Planeta del Corazón y solo servían para responderle a una Princesa a controlar un Elemento del Planeta. 

Pero Entrapta jamás volvió a ser tan unida con todos ellos, no por rencor, si no por que al fin y al cabo era Entrapta; una científica que se divertía aún más en lo suyo que en asuntos que a veces le costaba comprender. Ella volvió a Dryll junto con el Robot que rescató de la Isla Bestia y Hordak. A quien reconstruyó como un ser independiente a Jefe Supremo, y ya no habían más entradas en su armadura pues también la reconstruyó, ni tenía ideas tan malvadas como las de su hermano pues le dió una mente nueva.

Hordak sólo era un simple ser de raza desconocida feliz que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Entrapta en el laboratorio ayudándola a construir y viéndola comer comida pequeña con gaseosas.

_"Entrapta, ¿estás segura que no quieres ir con nosotros? Quiero decir, después de todo lo que has hecho.."_

_"Ehmm, nah. Está bien. Como científica, todavía me sorprende lo deteriorado que ha quedado el planeta y que todavía sigamos viviendo aquí. Pensé que literalmente todo explotaría y terminaríamos viviendo en un loco mundo sin tecnología piedras rúnicas y cosas emocionantes. Así que, voy ayudar con la reconstrucción del Planeta. Pero mejor voy por lo mío. Alguien tiene que limpiar todo el desastre que hicieron los Primeros, en especial lo que hay en Isla Bestia."_

Glimmer y las demás pudieron entender la respuesta de Entrapta. Pero Adora todavía estaba preocupada por algo.

_"Y... ¿Crees que de verdad estarás bien con él?" _

Adora apuntó hacía Hordak, quien estaba detrás de Entrapta viendo embobado una mariposa que se posó en sus dedos. Entrapta soltó una risa nerviosa.

_"Ahora estará bien. Bueno, ya es hora de que vaya a ver a Scorpia y a Emily. ¡Se que estarán tan felices como yo! ¡Hordak, ven!"_

_Entrapta se fue corriendo y con una extensión de sus coletas se llevó a Hordak._

Adora valoraba la capacidad de Entrapta de perdonar tan rápido. Incluso después de todo lo que le hizo Catra, ella la perdonó de cierta manera.

_"¡Woow! ¿Así que ahora ya no es malvado?"_

_"Sí pero, no te refieras a él así. Se ofende muy fácil."_

_Mientras Scorpia y Entrapta compartían un abrazo con Emily, Catra vió desde lejos._

_"Tú... Aún puedes..." Adora tartamudeaba._

_"¿Lo crees?" Preguntó Catra sin rodeos._

_"Aún no es tarde para hacerles saber que lo sientes."_

_Las dos se miraron por un segundo y Catra se dirigió hasta las otras tres quienes la miraron con algo de asombro y miedo a la vez. Catra fue la primera en hablar."Hice cosas horribles. No puedo borrarlas pero si hacerles saber que me arrepiento. Una simple disculpa no bastará con lo cruel que fui, pero aún así lo siento. Siento haberlas herido."_

_El tono de voz de Catra decía que le estaba costando decirlo. También le costó mantener esa dura expresión de su rostro. Entrapta no pudo evitar sentir algo hacía eso. Y acomodó su voz antes de hablar para que Catra le prestara atención._

_"En la Isla Bestia descubrí muchas cosas, y he avanzado bastante, no fue tan malo después de todo... Quizás ya nada vuelva a ser como antes.. Pero yo te perdono." _

_Una sonrisa avergonzada se formó en la cara de Entrapta y le dio la ilusión a Catra de ver una luz. Scorpia fue más directa._

_"Bueno... Me alegra que ya no seas como antes, gatita.. Lamento haber sido tan molesta y no darte tu espacio como lo necesitabas, y después de todo parece que todas hemos descubierto nuestro lado bueno.. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!" _

_Aunque ya nada vuelva a ser igual para esas tres aunque la perdonaran, Catra se sintió feliz de haber creado ese momento._

_"Gracias."_

_Entrapta disimuladamente usó su coleta para acercar a Catra al abrazo, el cual ella respondió._

Luego de la Guerra, Scorpia tomó el territorio de la Horda y lo convirtió en un lugar al estilo del Desierto Carmesí. Recibió a los Escorpiones que restaban y cualquiera que quisiera unirse a aquella sociedad, pues Scorpia amaba recibir a gente nueva siempre, siendo amable con todos e intentando dar lo mejor de sí misma. Un lugar donde los Escorpiones y ex Hordianos como Lonnie, Rogelio y Kyle también podían estar ahí, cualquier clase de persona. Y por supuesto frecuentemente tenía llamadas con Entrapta a través de Emily.

Frosta pudo terminar su infancia siendo Reina y siendo feliz, y cuando podía iba a pasar el rato con las otras Princesas, incluyendo Glimmer. Mermista recuperó Salinas y empezó una relación con Sea Hawk finalmente, discreta por su parte pero obvia por la de Sea Hawk. Formó una academia para aprender a hablar con las Gaviotas y acompañaba a Sea Hawk a aventuras en barcos piratas.

Perfuma y Huntara decidieron darle un pequeño toque de dulzura al Desierto Carmesí, decoraron el lugar con Cactus y dejó de ser una zona de la Horda para convertirse en lo que era antes, pero con Huntara quien declaró que todo sería más pacífico y sin ningún bando. Después, Perfuma sólo volvió a ser una chica pacifista y tranquila que reina Plumeria. Con unas ocasionales escapadas a aventuras en el Desierto Carmesí con Huntara.

Adora y todos los que eran miembros de la Rebelión estuvieron en la ceremonia de renovación de votos de Netossa y Spinnerella, una relación linda linda pero confusa a su parecer.

Bow finalmente iba algunas veces a tomar vacaciones con sus padres George y Lance quienes finalmente aceptaron la vida de su hijo como aventurero, y todos sus hermanos. Él le platicaba a su familia sobre sus descubrimientos de tecnología. Y a veces, sus vacaciones no eran vacaciones, e iban a organizar la biblioteca después de todo el desastre en el planeta como excusa para buscar fotos de Bow de pequeño y hacerlo sonrojar.

Aún después del regreso de sus padres, Glimmer continuó siendo Reina. Al principio Angella estaba reacia, pero Micah pudo entender y al poco tiempo ella también que Glimmer ya no era sólo una adolescente, y tampoco una niña. Sólo se asociaban con asuntos reales para ayudar a su hija cada vez que necesitara un consejo.   
Ambos padres se asombraron al descubrir que su hija había roto los límites. Había hecho un trato con un ser cambiaformas, había ideado planes, y había aprendido hechicería.

_"Y.. ¿Están decepcionados de mí?" Glimmer juntó sus dos manos e intentó evadir un poco la mirada de sus padres. Angella la miró con una cálida sonrisa._

_"¿Por qué deberíamos estar decepcionados de ti?"_

_"Por todo lo que he hecho y los caminos que he tomado, hice un trato con un ser metamórfico, aprendí hechicería junto con Shadow Weaver.."_

_"Tú decides que Reina serás. Pudiste haber cometido errores, pero también tomaste decisiones que las situaciones ameritaban. Fuiste inteligente, y aunque aún no me acostumbro del todo a él" Angella señaló explicítamente a Double Trouble. Quien estaba junto a Adora y Bow, usando su lengua para tocar su ojo de una forma bastante rara y espeluznante. "Sé que el que esté aquí al igual que nosotros dos, es porque has tomado buenas decisiones también."_

_"¿Puedo decir algo? Oh bueno, lo de la hechicería me ofende. Soy un hechícero, y uno muy bueno. ¿Cómo crees que sobreviví todos estos años? ¡Por cierto! Les traje regalos a ambas de la Isla Bestia. Había escogido los más lindos pero cierta princesa los robó." De algún lugar de sus pantalones, sacó unos bichos de la Isla Bestia. Glimmer y Angella lo miraron raro hasta que él se dio cuenta._

_"Oh cierto. Aquí no comen bichos. Todavía tengo muchas cosas con las que ponerme al corriente, más para mí creo." se metió aquellos bichos a la boca como si nada. Y después de unos segundos de mirarlo raro Glimmer soltó carcajadas de risa junto con su mamá._

_"Los tres nos pondremos al corriente sobre lo que pasó en este tiempo, papá."_

Al parecer Micah y Angella creían que Double Trouble se quedaría, pero no fue así. Bow, Adora y Glimmer lo vieron venir desde el primer día en que supieron quién era, y la cuarta noche después de la pelea lo atraparon yéndose del castillo.

_"¿A dónde vas, fea lagartija?" preguntó Glimmer con astucia._

Double Trouble se había transformado en uno de los Guardias, y al saber que había sido reconocido directamente, sonrió y volvió a su forma de lagarto en una vuelta.

_"¿Acaso algo malo me está pasando? ¿Estoy perdiendo mi toque? ¿Cómo me han reconocido tan rápido?" _

_Adora bufó "No sé si lo notaste pero los Guardias de aquí son bastante callados. Tampoco se quitan los cascos que cubren sus caras misteriosas para atrapar a un bicho."_

_"¿Por qué te estás yendo, Double Trouble?" preguntó Bow. Double Trouble se rió de forma tranquila como si fuera obvio._

_"Ya no hay nada divertido sucediendo por aquí. Ya no hay otro bando o algo a lo qué jugar, y ya sabes lo qué dicen, si la diversión no viene hacía ti, ve hacía la diversión."_

_"Hmm. Sí haces algo malvado o que cause problemas, no dudaré en meterte otra vez a una celda con ese mismo hechizo mágico y obligarte a llorar lágrimas de verdad."_

_"No prometo nada. Fue un placer trabajar para ti, cariño. Por favor cambia tu atuendo más tarde, ya te dije que no te favorece. ¡Adiós!"_

_Y Double Trouble tomó la forma de Flutterina para volar antes de verse que estaba cambiando a otra y desaparecer, dejando a Glimmer con la palabra en la boca sobre su atuendo._

Todos los recuerdos iban hacía a Adora como si hubiesen sido hace poco. Miró su propia mano. La única diferencia en ella ahora era su cicatríz y que ya no usaba su atuendo de la Horda, Adora no parecía haber cambiado demasiado.

Y eran 6 años desde que decidió dejar atrás cosas del pasado. Dejó la Rebelión y dejó el título de Princesa, dejó la identidad de She-Ra y ya no era Princesa Adora, Princesa She-Ra del poder, Soldado Adora o Capitana de la Fuerza Adora. Era sólo Adora. Y el planeta no necesitaba a nadie más que a ella. Tampoco le prestó mucha atención el tener Linaje de los Primeros, pues al estar ocultos en Despondos no se habían dado cuenta de que Jefe Supremo casi había extinguido su raza y pocos eran los descendientes lejanos sobrevivientes, que quedaron a vivir en Etheria.

Aprendió que no debería ser o aparentar lo que no es. Igual que Catra.

_"Catra, ¿estás bien?"_

_Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que todo pasó. Desde que Angella y Micah volvieron, Double Trouble desapareció, Entrapta se fue a Dryll y Scorpia a formar su nueva sociedad. Y desde ese tiempo, Catra todavía no se sentía conforme._

_Se aislaba y se quedaba en una punta del castillo alejada de todos, fue una cortesía de Glimmer por haberla ayudado y por tener sentimientos encontrados con ella. Pero nadie intentaba hablar con ella, y ella tampoco lo buscaba. Sólo ocasionalmente con Adora y Glimmer, pero sus charlas con la última no eran frecuentes._

_"Todo esto.. Nada de esto parece real, o si quiera que esté bien." Estaban en la habitación que Glimmer le dió a Catra. Adora había venido a visitarla, pues se preocupaba de que Catra no buscara a nadie, estaba muy calmada. No hacía nada más que mirar a la ventana, comer o pensar, ni siquiera le importaba que sus mechones volvieran a crecer y no tuviera aquella máscara puesta._

_"Es un poco difícil de creer, pero.. Al menos ya pasó todo lo malo." _

_"Me siento tan horrible." La voz de Catra poco a poco fue dejando esa faceta de calma y la inundaron lágrimas de pena. "Tan ridícula."_

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te sientes así?"_

_"Intentas hacer lo mejor para que me sienta cómoda contigo pero no puedo. Aunque Entrapta y Scorpia me perdonaran, yo aún no me perdono. Pude haber hecho cosas buenas ahora, pero no puedo borrar lo que hice antes. No puedo respirar como si lo mereciese después de todo. No puedo dejar de pensar en todos los errores que cometí y todo el daño que causé. Como llegué a ser tan malvada que conseguí la Gloria hasta que me di cuenta que no la quería. El como me cegué por los abusos de Shadow Weaver y sus manipulaciones, y terminé pareciéndome a ella. No puedo dormir. Todo me atormenta y no sé como pararlo. ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz después de todo lo que hice? No puedo sanar mi mente o mi corazón. Ya está retorcido. Y es culpa mía." _

_Catra siguió llorando mientras se abrazó a sí misma y Adora tenía lágrimas que amenazaban con rebosarse. _

_"Sí pudiera volver a nacer.." aquellas palabras bastaron para que la rubia se acercara hacía ella y la abrazara._

_Y entonces Adora entendió que Catra todavía sufría con las cosas del pasado._

Catra siendo carcomida por la culpa aunque todos la perdonaran era una de las cosas que fueron dolorosas para Adora de ver. Pensó que Catra se había vuelto alguien fría y sin sentimientos, pero en realidad tenía demasiados. 

No soportaba ver que aunque hubo gente que la perdonó, ella no se perdonaba a sí misma. Catra se rehusaba a creer que podía dejar atrás lo que hizo, pero no podía soportar con su propia carga. Adora se compadecía de ver como su amiga tenía una guerra dentro de sí misma y no sabía que hacer, pues Catra prefirió todo de otra manera.

_"¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?"_

_"Si dices que me perdonaron, entonces quiero olvidar. Quiero otra oportunidad." _

_Aquél acto sólo era presenciado por Scorpia, Entrapta, Bow, Glimmer y la misma Adora. Quién estaba frente a su amiga felina, pero rompió en lágrimas y corrió hasta abrazarla._

_"Te voy a extrañar, Catra. No quiero esto, no quiero dejarte ir así. Yo te perdono y me disculpo por todo lo que nos pasó, por favor no." Adora apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Catra, y acariciaba con desesperación su cabello. _

_Catra alejó un poco a Adora de ella y la tomó por los hombros. Sin darse cuenta, lágrimas silenciosas estaban brotando de sus ojos bicolor._

_"No llores, yo.. No puedo ver tus lágrimas." _

_Juntaron sus frentes y Catra escuchó el llanto de Adora con una cálida sonrisa. Acercó sus labios a los de Adora, y le dió un suave, rápido y cálido beso que la hizo sorprender._

_"¿Por qué..?"_

_"No tiene tanto sentido después de haberlo negado tantas veces pero, me gustas Adora."_

_Adora tuvo que aspirar fuertemente para que el moco líquido no saliera de su nariz mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. _

_"Ahora hazlo. Es bastante vergonzoso mirarte después de decirlo."_

_Adora se acercó a Catra, y ambas entrelazaron sus dos manos mientras una luz que surgía de Adora se expandió hacía Catra y la hizo levitar, teniendo que separarse._   
_Aquella luz hermosa envolvió a Catra, y Adora la contempló como si fuera de las cosas más hermosas que había visto._

Después de que llegó Jefe Supremo, no había lugar para ponerse sentimentales mientras debían pelear. Luego de todo, Adora tomó la decisión de apartarse. Ya no se sentía en la necesidad de estar en la Unión de las Princesas, y era hora de que ella pudiera forjar su propio camino lejos de algunas cosas. Por su propio bien, y por el de ella.

_"Aunque te vayas, debes saber que siempre tendrás un hogar aquí. O que puedes venir cuando quieras. Sin ti, quizá ni siquiera estaríamos aquí Adora. Muchas gracias." Angella habló en nombre de ella y su esposo, haciéndole una leve cortesía de agradecimiento a Adora._

_Luego de la pacífica muerte de Madame Razz, Adora decidió marcharse a la cabaña en donde vivió aquella ancianita. Apartada de la multitud, y sólo rodeada de naturaleza. Adora finalmente quería algo de paz para ella y su compañera_

_."Muchas gracias, Angella. Yo también tengo que agradecerles por todo. Gracias por estar en el funeral de Razz, y por aconsejarme y entenderme."_   
_Bow estaba orgulloso de que Adora también hubiera cambiado. Ya no era tan impulsiva, era un poco más calmada. Adora había aprendido a entender las cosas de otra manera, y de cierta manera había madurado. _

_Adora estaba a punto de marcharse con el bolso que cargaba detrás de su espalda y aquella bebé pegada a ella, un poco decepcionada. Desde que todo había terminado, Glimmer y ella no se dieron el tiempo para hablar. Ya no actuaban reacias la una a la otra, pero aún así ninguna se había pedido disculpas y ella no quería dejar las cosas como si nada._

_"¡Espera!" Adora escuchó mientras empezaba su marcha los gritos de alguien, y cuando volteó hacía atrás y no había nadie, tuvo la intención de seguir. Pero Glimmer estaba frente suyo dándole un pequeño susto._

_"¿Glimmer?"_

_"Escucha, yo... No debí haber dejado esto de último o pretender como si no hubiera pasado nada. Es sólo que me sentí tan excluida cuando iban a aventuras y fiestas sin mí y cuando podía ir con ustedes intentaban protegerme como si fuera débil, me costó entender que tu sentido de protección no venía de tu ego si no de... Ti misma. Lamento haberlos excluido de mis decisiones y no haberles hecho caso, haber dicho cosas tan malas y ser tan egoísta... Yo, no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga Adora."_

_Sus palabras no fueron lo que Adora no esperaba, después de todo.. Ella tenía esperanza, porque aunque ella estuviera distanciada conocía a Glimmer, y no era mala. Lo que no esperó fue que Glimmer la abrazara a un costado._

_"Hey. Está bien. Tú me hiciste darme cuenta que no soy la única que puede proteger a todos, y que debo confiar en que tú y otros pueden hacerlo. Lamento haber dudado de ti y haberte excluido también. No importa qué tan grave sea todo, yo tampoco quiero dejar tu amiga."_

_Adora intentó corresponder el abrazo sin aplastar a la bebé que tenía sujetada a ella. Y después de unos segundos, ambas se vieron interrumpidas por el llanto de aquella. Glimmer se frotó los ojos y uso un tono sarcástico._

_"Wow wow wow wow, ¿siempre ha sido así de chillona? Creo que preferiría que creciera. Eres tan irritante, traviesa." Glimmer tocó las orejas de la bebé y la reacción de esta fue un gruñido. Primero se sorprendió y luego explotó de risa. Adora tuvo que meserla para que se calmara y su llanto se volvieran risas angelicales. "_ _Parece que las costumbres jamás se pierden."_

Quien más que Shadow Weaver le hubiera dicho que el poder de curación no se limitaba a curar a alguien. Sobre ella, Glimmer le dijo que al no tener una conexión con una piedra rúnica y no poder practicar magia sin permiso, estaba envejeciendo y poco a poco su hora llegaba, y sin embargo ella conservaba su misma actitud.

Gracias a sus poderes de teletransportación, algunas veces cuando no estaba ocupada, Glimmer hacía visitas a Adora y a su ""bola de pelos"", como ella le llamaba. Le traía regalos como comida dulce, ya que Adora era bastante rústica a la hora de comida y su comida eran peces cocidos sin mucho sabor o masas de ingredientes raros pero según ella ""nutritivos"". Bow iba de vez en cuando para quedarse una tarde o asistía con Glimmer, y Scorpia iba a quedarse algunos días para jugar con una pequeña. 

Justo cuando Adora estaba por dormir finalmente antes de que la mañana la alcanzara, la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta por una figura pequeña y de cabello rebelde.

"¿Adora?" una pequeña y cansada voz la llamó.

Adora se sentó para verla, y una pequeña felina de 6 años tenía sus garritas clavadas en la puerta.

"Hey pequeña, ¿no puedes dormir?"

La pequeña despegó sus garras de la puerta y sus orejas se bajaron mientras su cola estaba erizada. Su cabello rebelde y sus mechones esponjosos se movieron al unísono de su cabeza diciendo no. Unas cuantas veces esa pequeña aplacaba su cabello hasta que Adora le preguntó por que, a lo que la pequeña respondió que creía que eso la hacía ver vulnerable y por eso no le gustaban tanto sus características de gato. Adora le dijo que a ella le agradaban y que no había ningún problema en verse vulnerable. Desde ese entonces esa pequeña empezó a cuidar su cabello como si fuera un diamante en bruto.

"Ven aquí. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

La felina de ojos bicolor se sentó junto a Adora, y dejó que la rubia acariciara su cabello. Estaba vestida con unos leggins negros y una camisa manga larga que le quedaba grande. A pesar de que estaba cansada, a la vista de Adora parecía adorable. A veces le costaba creer que ella estaba criando a esa niña desde que sólo era una cachorrita.

"Hace mucho frío y no puedo dormir. Lo intenté pero tuve una pesadilla donde tú me decías que no me necesitabas." 

"¿Ah, sí? No le prestes atención a tus pesadillas. Yo siempre voy a estar contigo."

"¿Cuándo volverán a visitarnos Scorpia? Me gustan sus enormes pinzas."

"No lo sé. Pero, quizás dentro de poco vengan a visitarnos Bow y Glimmer. ¿Eso qué te parece?" 

Los ojos de la gatita se iluminaron un poco de ilusión, pero cuando Adora terminó la frase se su cara se volvió en un lindo y suave puchero.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Bow es muy divertido porque con él puedo salir de aventuras y me enseñó a pescar peces y ratones, pero Chispitas se enoja cuando la llamo así. Las pocas cosas buenas que tiene es que me trae muchos dulces, pero no le gusta jugar conmigo y a veces se me queda viendo raro."

Y lo que decía no era mentira. Habían veces en que Glimmer en sus visitas miraba a esa gatita con un sentimiento nostálgico. Después de convivir con ella, incluso Scorpia y Bow la miraban con ese sentimiento. Ninguno se imaginó que esa niña era quién era, aunque ya no lo recordara.

"Tal vez se toma mucho su papel en serio, recuerda que es una Reina. Pero estoy segura que ella te quiere."

Adora mimaba a la pequeña tocando sus orejas, y ronroneaba cada vez que lo hacía. A la pequeña le avergonzaba algunas veces admitirlo, y por eso Adora simplemente disfrutaba en silencio el saber que la complacía.

"¿Adora?"

"¿Dime?"

"Me gusta mi nombre, pero... ¿Por qué me llamaste así?" 

La rubia se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta, y tragó saliva para armar el coraje y responder, mientras a su mente llegaban más recuerdos.

_La luz envolvió a Catra, y después de unos segundos, la luz se desvaneció y dejó a una pequeña bebé que Adora tuvo que atrapar._

_"Hey, no llores. Estoy contigo."_

Una voz preocupada hizo salir a Adora del trance.

"¿Adora? ¿Por qué estas llorando?"

"¿Eh?" Sin darse cuenta, Adora había empezado a llorar a mares. Y aspiraba fuerte para que el moco no saliera su nariz y secaba sus lágrimas, pues la pequeña tenía los ojos cristalizados, amenazando con romperse también. Quizás la gatita pensaba que había dicho algo malo.

"Lo siento sí te molestó que te preguntara eso.."

"No no, está bien. Ya te había contado sobre mi mejor amiga, ¿verdad? Ella se llama igual que tú."

"¿Entonces me llamaste Catra porque tú mejor amiga también se llama Catra? ¿Y dónde esta ella ahora? ¿Es igual a mí?" Adora estaba experimentando una especie de felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo. La felina hizo un puchero cómo si creyese que se reía de ella.

"Sí, ella se parece mucho a ti."

"¿De verdad? Quiero conocerla."

"No puedes." 

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que... Yo no sé donde está ella." Adora rompió en llanto y cerró los ojos. Recordar a Catra le traía tristeza, porque ella hubiera dado todo porque se perdonara a sí misma.  
Entonces Adora sintió unas pequeñas manos secando sus lágrimas. Abrió los ojos y la felina estaba de pie para quedar a la altura de la mayor, tenía un semblante triste con las orejas bajas.

"Adora, no llores. ¿Sabes? La última vez que Scorpia vino a visitarnos me enseñó algo. Me dijo que hay algo más grande que querer a alguien, y se llama amar. Yo te amo Adora. Y como te amo tanto te prometo que algún día vamos a encontrar a tu amiga, ¿está bien? Nada malo pasará mientras yo cuide de ti y cuides de mí, porque tú y yo también somos mejores amigas."

Sus ojos se iluminaron al presenciar tal acto de esa pequeña Felina.

"Gracias. Yo también te amo."

"Ah, y ¿sabes? Ya amaneció. ¿Y si vamos a pescar peces para desayunar? ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!"

"Buena idea, vamos Catra."

Tal vez Catra algún día se enteraría de la verdad, de quién era ella. Podría ser de la boca de Adora o de alguien más. No puede evitar lo inevitable.  
Pero mientras tanto, se encargará de que Catra disfrute el momento y sea feliz con ella. Adora dejaría que Catra tuviera lo que nunca tuvo. Una vida feliz. Porque más importante, es su felicidad.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
